Curious
by DySolo
Summary: Garcia and Reid share a moment after the episode JJ.


**Title:** Curious  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Garcia/Reid  
**Summary:** Garcia and Reid cope after the loss of JJ.  
**Author's Notes: **Spoilers of "JJ"

* * *

**Curious**

Spencer packed his bag, before looking up at JJ's office again. He couldn't believe they were taking her away from them. Did Strauss not understand how important JJ was to the group? She kept them...sane. He shook his head and put in another file into his bag. There wasn't any way he was going to be able to sleep tonight and Hotch had promised them a few days off to get used to the change. He didn't understand how not working was supposed to hope them cope. He didn't understand how they were supposed to cope. Strauss was taking away their friend, one of his best friends. He sighed and sat back down at his desk. Gideon had left, because he needed to. He understood that now. Had the man stayed, he would have destroyed himself. It was like when he missed that plane. Gideon had missed a plane, and realized it was better. And Elle. Elle needed to leave too. But JJ? JJ wanted to stay, she wanted to be here and...they took her. He shook his head. Everyone had said that they would stay close, but he knew what it was like. She was going to be on the outside now and even if she understood them, she wasn't one of them anymore. They had to drop everything to go on a case and nothing came before that, and that meant her now. He had to get out of this office. He grabbed his bag and got up before noticing Garcia's light still on. He frowned before going to her office. He started to knock when he heard crying. He opened the door further to see the usually bright and happy technician bawling her eyes out.

"Penelope." He said, causing her to turn. Seeing him seemed to make it worse. He took a step towards her before stopping. What was the right thing to say? JJ and Garcia were even closer than he and the blonde, he couldn't imagine what it felt like to her.

"I'm sorry."

Garcia closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He shrugged off his bag before slowing wrapping his arms around the still crying woman. He wished Morgan was here, he always knew the right things to say to Garcia to make her happy. The fact that she was so upset unsettled him; he needed something strong and here she was, falling apart. He didn't know how to be the strong one in this situation. He held onto the woman, silently as she shook with sobs.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled away and looked at him, frowning. He wondered if she could tell how bad he was hurting. If she could see that he wanted to do the same thing as she did. Her hands moved to his shoulders to his chest, straightening out his vest and tie. She sighed, keeping her hands against him, keeping him close. Spencer didn't mind. He needed it. He needed to feel close to something, someone.

"We can do this, Spencer. We'll be okay."

He lowered his eyes, slight pout on his lips. He didn't speak. What could he say? He couldn't grasp the situation. With all his intelligence, he didn't see how this was happening.

"We still have each other. And Henry. Halloween is coming up and..." She frowned, seeing the man's eyes start to tear up.

"They can't just take her away." He said, his voice cracking and Garcia pulled him back, her own emotions raising up again as the man infront of her finally broke. She rubbed his back as he rested his head on her shoulder. JJ had been his first date, his first real friend here other than Gideon. They had been close. She had taught him so much, exposed him to so much and like everyone else in his life, she was getting pulled away from something he could not control. Penelope pulled the man closer when she felt his arms tighten around her. She just hoped that this wasn't enough to push him back into his addiction. No, she'd make sure that it wouldn't. She'd be there for him. She promised herself that she'd make sure Spencer didn't retreat back into himself.

"It's okay, Spencer. It's okay." She murmured, his hands moving to his sides.

She felt him shake his head, his lips brushing against her neck and she tensed, automatically - reflexively. He noticed and pulled back, causing Penelope to raise her eyes to his. She held his stare, breath caught in her throat. There was a look in his eyes she recognized, but doubted. She didn't move as he leaned into her. When his lips touched hers, her arms curled back around his neck and her eyes closed. She wondered who needed it more, before she felt his lips part against hers. She pulled back and backed up into the desk, staring at him. He didn't look apologetic or hurt. If anything, he looked slightly curious. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew what to do. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"I... We should...It's late."

She nodded, grabbing her bag, watching him. He turned to grab his bag before turning back to her.

"Let me walk you to your car."

Again, she nodded, silently, causing Spencer to bit on his lip, nervously. His lips that just brushed against hers. Garcia swallowed difficultly, her eyes moving over the man in front of her. She watched as he bent over to grab his bag, the white long sleeved buttoned up shirt tightening around his bicep before he straightened. She was not supposed to be looking at the man this way, now, just because of a little kiss in a moment of grief.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, wondering if anything would come from this. Was every ending a new beginning? She didn't know, but she had to admit she was a little curious.


End file.
